


Caress

by Herperlo_D



Series: A Wandering Soul [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Post-Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herperlo_D/pseuds/Herperlo_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock had been feeling cold for a long time now. Jim Kirk made Spock feel alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress

He kept eye contact as he wrapped warm fingers around Spock's palm. His actions were a mirror of what he did that night where they met again after the Enterprise had touched back down on Earth- victorious in the saving of the planet, but also hurting and aching from the pain of the lives lost to Nero and his madness. In the half-darkness of his dorm room, the hallways eerily absent of the usual bustle of now-dead students, they had reconciled their differences and started something, something precious and so fragile.

 

Spock's nerves tingled at the slide of rough, calloused skin against his. They sent warm shivers down his spine. His mouth parted in a silent sigh, his breathing became just a touch heavier.

 

Instead of bringing his hand up to kiss his knuckles, as he had that night, he gently turned Spock's hand in his palm and brushed the sweetest of kisses against his fluttering pulse, his eyes never leaving his for a moment. Spock trembled as his head turned, lips parting and warm breath tingled his sensitive skin as he nuzzled his cheek against Spock's captured hand, eyes half-lidded and mouth curled in a content smirk.

 

Spock's eyes slowly slid shut, savouring the smooth skin under his palm. His thumb traced the sharp turn of his cheekbones, long lashes grazing the pad of his finger and even that light touch made Spock gasp at the sensation.

 

The glowing embers in his belly sparked.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Nero, but before Jim graduated.


End file.
